spirit_fire_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
King's Council
The King's Council, not to be confused with the High Council, is a small group of men who are elected advisers to the King. The Council is headed by the King himself, or in his absence the Queen or Heir. In the rare cases of the Royal Family being absent the Steward takes charge. Apart from the Steward, the Constable and the Master of Horse, none of the posts on either the King's Council or the Lord's Council are limited to men. Council Positions (Lord) Steward – colloquially known as the King’s (or Lord's) Right Hand, the steward will take care of affairs of state in the absence of the King or Queen (if the heir is a minor, the steward’s authority will supersede theirs). Ordinarily, they handle the day to day business of the castle. The King's Steward also commands a select number of men who gather intelligence. Because of the status of the position, it is only given to a member of one of the older Noble Houses, or younger son of one of the Great Houses (who would not be due to take over the seat of his father). (Lord/Lady) Chancellor – responsible for the judiciary system. Only a Royal Order can contradict an official ruling by the High Chancellor, who has the final say on all judicial issues. Similarly, only a Lordly Order can overrule the Chancellor on the Lord’s Council, and then, only the Lord of that particular council. The Lord Chancellor would oversee the trial if a Duke or Royal were prosecuted. (Lord/Lady) Chamberlain – In charge of the kingdom’s finances.They oversee the collection of the annual tithe. (Lord) Constable – The Lord Constable was originally the commander of the royal armies and the Master of the Horse. He is now in charge of the Citadel Guard, more commonly (albeit unofficially) known as the Red Cloaks. Traditionally, the Constable is the one of the only two roles on the Council restricted to men (the other being Master of the Horse). On a Lord's Council, the Constable is in command of a single battalion. (Lord/Lady) Marshal – the Marshal has responsibility for the organisation of State funerals and the monarch’s coronation. (Lord/Lady) Keeper of the Seal – Originally, its holder was responsible for the monarch's personal (privy) seal (as opposed to the Great Seal of the Realm, which is in the care of the Lord Chancellor). Today, the holder of the office is invariably given a seat in the King's Council. Master of the Horse – While the Constable is the commander of the Citadel Guard, the Master of the Horse is the commander of the Cavalry. Originally, the role of cavalry commander was given to the Constable also. The Master of the Horse is often someone who has reached the rank of Captain in the Cavalry. King's Council Jaecar's Council Steward – Benthien High Chancellor – Lord Chamberlain – Lord Constable –Amery Cantrell Lord Marshal – (Lord) Keeper of the Seal –Osric Allender Master of the Horse – Reichan's Council Lord Steward – Jered Valeryn (-973) Cador Raistren (973-) High Chancellor – Lord Chamberlain – Roderic Averell Lord Constable – Lord Marshal – Lord Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lucian's Council Lord Steward – Arrian Valeryn High Chancellor – Roldan Valance Lord Chamberlain – Meehan Lord Constable – Amery Cantrell Lord Marshal – Carel Evanion Lord Keeper of the Seal – Osric Allender Master of the Horse – Farlan Calder Lord's Council of Shaldana Steward – Breunor Cassell Chancellor – Roldan Valance Chamberlain – Ancel Amblyne Constable – Marshal – Malin Trease Keeper of the Seal – Elmar Behling Master of the Horse – Alberic Borin Lord's Council of the Riverlands Steward – Derwyn Rymore Chancellor – Chamberlain – RXXX Gyngell Constable – Sadwyn Dillane Marshal – Jerrold Agar Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lord's Council of Arisia Steward – Chancellor – Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lord's Council of Arnon Steward – Chancellor – Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lord's Council of Athura Steward – Chancellor – Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lord's Council of Rhyll Steward – Trahern Chancellor – Tannath Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lord's Council of Kyrïn Steward – Tyrell Mallon Chancellor – Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Talfryn Lord's Council of Lisira Steward – Chancellor – Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lord's Council of Nalmos Steward – Darrys Chancellor – Balgair Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Conrei Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse – Lord's Council of Verron Steward – Chancellor – Chamberlain – Constable – Marshal – Keeper of the Seal – Master of the Horse –